¿quienes serán los siguientes?
by adrySOE
Summary: es la boda de Ren y Kyoko y ¿quienes serán los siguientes?


**Hola, espero que les guste este one-shot. Skip beat le pertenece a Nakamura-sensei que otra vez nos dejó sin Ren T-T la abstinencia me va a matar.**

 **¿Quiénes serán los siguientes?**

Las campanas de la iglesia sonaban y en la entrada se podía apreciar a los novios sonriéndose el uno al otro como si estuvieran en su propio mundo, sin importar la multitud de conocidos y de reporteros tratando de captar su atención, y eso de algunos/nas fans exorbitantemente emocionados que lograron entrar a la ceremonia debido a cierto presidente que hizo un sorteo para que algunos fans fueran afortunados de estar en la ceremonia y en la posterior fiesta, claro que cada fan que gano esa dicha de poder estar ahí tuvo que ser sometido a una rigurosa investigación para asegurar que las cosas no se vieran arruinadas por un admirador loco/ca que no quisiera la unión de la pareja.

-mis bebes miren hacia acá- gritaban Kuu y Juliet mientras tomaban fotos exageradamente junto a Lory, una María ya de 11 años y Yashiro, mientras Kanae tomaba un par de fotos disimuladamente y a su lado se encontraba Saena que miraba todo con una sonrisa, así es con una sonrisa y cámara en mano, no seño fruncido, no cara inexpresiva, simplemente una sonrisa de las verdaderas, le había costado aceptarlo, pero su ya no negada hija había sabido hacer las cosas bien, desde esa vez que se reunieron hace cinco años, Kyoko se fue metiendo paso a paso en su corazón, intentando sanar la herida que aquel hombre le había dejado tanto como en su corazón como en su orgullo, Kyoko le había dejado en claro que ese hombre solo era un donador, Saena ahora se arrepentía de la manera en que había tratado a su propia hija, la había criado solo sus primeros 6 años, una crianza hueca sin nada de amor por ella, a pesar de los intentos fallidos de la infante por captar su atención y hacerla sentir orgullosa, ahora se lamentaba de haber querido deshacerse de ella, de quererla abortar, ese sería un error que la perseguiría por el resto de su vida. Kyoko fue alzando su propio nombre en el mundo del espectáculo, demostrándoles a todos que podía seguir adelante y además logro capturar el corazón del que era conocido como el hombre más guapo de Japón (y ¿Por qué no? También de parte Rusia y ahora que todos conocían sus raíces, un guapo hombre mitad Japonés, mitad Ruso y de nacionalidad estadounidense y obviamente japonesa), aunque Saena sabía que todo eso había sido incluso antes de que ellas se reencontraran.

Ya en la fiesta a la cual solo se les permitió entrar a un par de reporteros para cubrir el evento del año, protagonizado por dos de las más grandes promesas de la actuación , Kyoko y Kuon se encontraban siendo felicitados por sus muchos conocidos, el director Ogata, Hiou, Momose, Kijima, Murasame, los padres de Shotaro, los señores del Darumaya, Shouko, Chirori, el director Kurosaki, Mimori, esta lista se va para largo y pues incluso el mismo Shotaro que comprendió que ya no podía hacer que Kyoko lo amara así que no le quedo de otra que aceptar los sentimientos de Mimori e ir cayendo por ella con el paso de los años, hasta el punto de que ese par de "niños arrogantes" estaban esperando su primer hijo sin estar casados, cosa con la cual a la madre de Shotaro, la respetada señora Fuwa Yayoi no le hizo gracia y termino dándole unas buenas jaladas de orejas a su hijo, unos cuantos golpes con sus getas(sandalias tradicionales japonesas) e incluso lo guindo en el gran portón del Ryokan Fuwa junto con un gran cartel amarrado a sus piernas que decía **"soy un sinvergüenza que embarazo a su novia sin estar casados"-** todo eso sin importarle a la enojada madre que su hijo fuera un icono de la música, " **va…pamplinas, que seas famoso no te da derecho a hacer lo que se te da la gana todo el tiempo y si te conviertes en el hazme reír de la prensa durante un buen tiempo me importa un soberano pepino y después de que Mimori-chan tenga al bebe se casaran".** Bien como decía, las felicitaciones y bendiciones no faltaron, y Kyoko estaba que brincaba de felicidad por la hermosa decoración de cuento de hadas cortesía de los padrinos, Lory y Jelly, así es, ni Kanae, ni Yashiro, puesto que se supone que los padrinos deben ser una pareja casada y ellos eran los únicos que podían desempeñar ese papel, sin objeciones por parte de los mejores amigos de la novia el novio puesto que ya estaba prometido que serían los padrinos de los hijos, Lory y Jelly sorprendieron a todos con su relación, ¿Cómo no haberlo hecho?, es decir, el presidente de LME y una de las maquilladoras más famosas, eso le dio mucho de qué hablar a la prensa durante varias semanas, Kouki no se quejaba de su nueva madre, a pesar de que esta solo fuera unos quince años mayor que él y María estaba de lo más contenta con su nueva abuela. Las horas siguieron pasando, se reían, bailaban y comían hasta que llegó la hora de tirar el ramo y Kyoko subió acompañada de Kuon al pequeño escenario que había en el lugar.

-buenas noches, les agradezco por estar aquí el día de hoy, me hace muy feliz saber que hay mucha gente a la cual le estoy muy agradecida y la cual aprecio y quiero mucho, ahora les pido por favor que todas las chicas solteras se acerquen, y si eso también va para ustedes, Mouk-Kanae- corrigió Kyoko- madre- dijo Kyoko sonriendo haciendo que las mencionadas también se acercaran al grupo de Chicas y mujeres, aunque. Ante la mención de Kanae cierto niño, más bien adolescente de 17 años puso sus sentidos en alerta y lo mismo con Saena, Toudou-san prácticamente había girado la cabeza como búho- bien- dijo Kyoko poniéndose de espaldas, a lo cual Kanae aprovecho para sentarse un poco lejos de las demás- a la una, a las dos y a las…tres- contaba la gente y el ramo salió volando, rosando las puntas de los dedos de quienes intentaban agarrarlo desesperadamente, siendo impulsado más de la cuenta cayendo directamente en el regazo de Kanae causando un gran alboroto.

-¿eh? ¿ehh? ¿ehhhhhhhhhhh?, p-pero ¡¿que acaba de pasar?!- dijo Kanae muy sorprendida y sonrojada.

-Moukoo-sannnn- grito Kyoko bajando corriendo el escenario yendo a abrazar a su querida amiga- no puedo creer que lo hayas agarrado aun estando sentada, ¿tanto así querías mi ramo? Te quiero muuucho- decía Kyoko restregando su mejilla con la de Kanae que aún no salía del shock

-felicidades Kotonami-san- dijo Kuon aun en el escenario- ahora debo pedirte que por favor me regreses a mi esposa- dijo esto último riendo a lo cual Kyoko reacciono y subió inmediatamente a donde estaba antes- bueno, ahora en mi turno- dijo el ojiverde- por favor todos los hombres solteros acérquense por favor- dijo mientras tomaba la rosa que estaba en el bolsillo superior de su traje- se supone que esto no es lo que debo lanzar, pero conociendo a Kyoko, creo que sería demasiado vergonzoso para ella que le quitara la liga que lleva en su pierna- dijo y Kyoko asintió insistentemente- así que decidimos que esto es lo que debía lanzar- dijo alzando la rosa roja para después ponerse de espaldas. Hiou miraba fijamente la rosa, alerta, apuñaleando mentalmente a todos los hombres que se acercaron a participar por el simple hecho de que Kanae agarrara el ramo y agradeciendo mentalmente el hecho de haber crecido tanto en los últimos años, hasta el punto de haber sobrepasado la altura de muchos de los que se burlaban de su tardío crecimiento- a la una, a las dos…a las tres- volvieron a contar los invitados y la rosa voló nuevamente por encima de varia cabezas y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar por encima de Hiou, este salto de tal forma que hasta un basquetbolista lo envidiaría, logrando agarrar exitosamente la rosa para luego sonreír ampliamente y voltear a ver a Kanae ilusionado, la cual lo miraba sorprendida y con las mejillas encendidas- felicidades Hiou-kun.

-¡felicidades Hiou-kuunnn!- grito Kyoko emocionada mientras aplaudía con los ojos brillantes- ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-tch, lo sé, ¡calla mujer demonio!- grito Hiou tan rojo como tomate mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Kanae- Kanae ..Yo, estoy muy feliz de que esta oportunidad haya llegado, nos hemos conocido por algo más de seis años, en ese entonces yo era un mocoso de 11 años, aunque sigo siendo un niño y tú ya eras una linda chica de 17 años y desde esa vez que me defendiste mis sentimientos por ti no han parado de crecer, te amo demasiado Kanae, por favor, se mí novia y dentro de un año cuando cumpla los 18 o dentro de dos o tres años…¡p-por favor cásate conmigo!- dijo Hiou sonrojado mientras se arrodillaba.

-y-yo, esto es tan repentino…..yo creí que me estaba volviendo loca, por gustar de alguien menor que yo, he visto cómo has crecido y cada vez mis sentimientos se fortalecían más y más - dijo Kanae tapando su rostro con sus manos-sabes que yo no soy expresiva, que me cuesta mostrar mis sentimientos, aun así… ¿te enamoraste de mi siendo así?- pregunto Kanae.

-¡SI! Sin duda alguna, te amo mucho, sin importar que seas mayor que yo- dijo el joven actor y no supo en que momento paso, pero Kanae se encontraba abrazándolo.

-yo también te amo, ¿vez a esa chica tonta de allá? ¿Y a Amamiya-san?- ellas y Juliet-san eran las únicas que sabían de mis sentimientos y bueno, Kuon-san también, pude esconder mis sentimientos por tanto tiempo debido a mi actuación- dijo riendo por lo bajo mientras se ponía de pie y Hiou hacia lo mismo- yo no me atrevía a decirte nada, también me alegro de que se haya presentado esta oportunidad, ¡yo seré la novia y futura esposa de Hiou-kun!- dijo a modo de respuesta para que todos la escucharan.

-Kanae- dijo Hiou con los ojos brillosos y sin poder evitarlo la cargo y le dio vueltas- solo tú puedes hacer que la imagen seria y "genial" que trato de mantener se vea completamente rota.

-Hiou…- dijo Kanae una vez este la bajo llamando su atención para luego halar la corbata de él y besarlo- creo que…no es tan malo haber guardado estos sentimientos por tanto tiempo, eso hará que nuestra relación sea más interesante- dijo sonriendo al más puro estilo del emperador de la noche.

A lo lejos Kyoko miraba a Kuon con los ojos entrecerrados y le pregunto

-¿kuon…tú le enseñaste esa mirada a Mouko-san no?- dijo Kyoko con cara de poker

-la chica necesitaba ayuda, era eso o que padeciera el mismo síndrome que yo- dijo Kuon mirando a Kyoko.

-¿se puede saber cuál?

-síndrome de negación de estar enamorado de alguien menor que tú.

-pero para nosotros son solo 4 años, y ya no importa pues ya estamos casados.

-si pero para ellos son 6, les será más difícil, y bueno ¿Cuántos hijos quiere señora Hizuri?- dijo Kuon haciendo la mirada del emperador de la noche.

-¡Kuon!-regaño Kyoko roja- eres un playboy.

-si lo soy, pero solo contigo.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, como se habrán dado cuenta, soy fanática del Hiou x Kanae, algo un poco raro aquí en fanfiction, ya que normalmente la emparejan con Yashiro, pero como no puedo tener a Ren/Kuon, Yashiro se casara conmigo (?)**

 **Bueno, el 8 de este mes fue el matrimonio de una prima segunda y resulta que en la fiesta cuando tiraron en ramo, el ramo voló por encima de manos y cabeza y llego a una de las mesas en donde estaba una tía que sin querer impulso el ramo con la mano y cayó encima del regazo de mi abuela (que no está casada). Ya después tuvieron que volver a tirar el ramo y también tiraron la liga, pero como Kyoko es Kyoko y capaz y se desmaya ahí mismo si Ren le hubiera quitado la liga…pueh…tuve que poner lo de la rosa.**

 **Ahora un anuncio, me he dado cuenta que algunas de las chicas de fanfiction están en face, y por el momento solo he podido ubicar a dos, que son Setsuka y Diosa luna, y me gustaría poder contactarme con las demás también, claro…solo si quieren. Aparezco en face bajo el nombre de Tsuki Tsuruga-Hizuri. Gracias por leer.**

 **De pie…Reverencia…¡AYE SIR!**


End file.
